The analysis and pathological role of metabolically-dependent and independent cell membrane antigens of ocular tissues will be studied by a combination of methods of tissue culture and immunology. The objective of this study is to learn about the relationship of ocular cell membrane antigens to cell membrane antigens of other tissues, and the role of such shared membrane antigens, e.g. in corneal transplantation and in the ocular involvement in systemic diseases of immunopathological background. The study of the mechanisms of the unmasking of metabolically-dependent antigens has as its objective to find out conditions which determine and permit to influence the sensitivity of organized tissue to antisera and sensitized cells. Studies were also started on the conjunctiva as the site of immunopathological responses.